1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism suitable for use on a precision mechanical apparatus, such as a camera, capable of preventing vibrational noise generation and, more particularly, to a base plate for such a transmission mechanism and a gear mechanism that does not generate gear noise, and a method of forming gears for such a gear mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a precision mechanical apparatus, such as a camera, a combination of a motor and a transmission mechanism is used for driving the lens or for winding and rewinding the film. When the motor operates, vibrations generated by the motor and those generated by the transmission mechanism for transmitting the output power of the motor are transmitted to the camera body of the camera, and the camera body, in some cases, resonates with the those vibrations and functions as a resonance box to amplify the vibrations and generate noise. Since the noise generated by the motor and the transmission mechanism is generally not very bothersome, measures have not been taken to prevent the noise. However, there has been a problem with the camera, when using the camera for photographing in a silent place such as a concert hall, in that noise generated by the motor and the transmission mechanism of the camera in driving the lens or in winding or rewinding the film spoils the silent atmosphere. Generally, the camera is provided with a plurality of motors and a plurality of transmission mechanisms for driving the lens, winding and rewinding the film, and other purposes. Gear type transmission mechanisms are used most prevalently as such transmission mechanisms. Generally, in the gear type transmission mechanism, the gears generate vibrations due to irregular engagement attributable to eccentricity or pitch errors or due to load variation and the like.
Various measures including molded synthetic resin gears and noiseless gears having elastically deformable teeth have been proposed to suppress vibrations and to prevent noise generation. Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 58-46286 discloses an example proposed for such purposes.
However, the gear having elastically deformable teeth has a complex structure, is difficult to manufacture, and requires a high manufacturing cost.